


【GGad】苍穹26

by dahliax



Series: 【GGad】苍穹 [26]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 架空军事向AU，飞行员梗，基本参照二战时期的德国空军（时间线就是二战）。年龄设定上，GG是ad的生父的战友，比ad年长20岁。人物OOC，OOC，OOC预警，年龄操作，不接受的请勿点击，谢谢。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: 【GGad】苍穹 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336087
Kudos: 4





	【GGad】苍穹26

萧瑟的秋风乍起，吹起地面上干枯的落叶与苍凉的尘土，将维斯杜拉河的河水吹得呜呜作响，仿佛在痛苦地嚎哭着。微弱的阳光透过云层，似乎想带给那位缓慢拖着脚步，独自走在空旷街头的老人一丝温暖。维托尔德（注1）仿佛一下子苍老了二十岁，形容枯槁的面容似乎已与死人无异。他无论如何也想不通为何自从那群德国的混蛋们来了以后，他的犹太人邻居们都被驱赶进了高耸的隔离墙之内，还有很多被关进了60多公里外的“工厂”（注2）内，再也没有回来。他自己心爱的独子也因为在反抗自己的大学教授被批捕的暴行中被打死（注3），一贯温柔和气的妻子似乎是疯了，最近常常对着墙壁自言自语起来。寒冬似乎过早地降临到这个古老的城市里，华美的教堂尖顶依旧在日光下闪烁着圣洁的柔光，可惜那慈悲的主，大约从此刻起，阖上了他那对悲悯的双眼。  
放纵的狂徒们却在坠着巨型水晶吊灯的宴会厅里庆祝胜利，洋洋自得的笑容出现在大多数宴会参加者的面容上。许多年轻的初显锋芒的军官们和金发姑娘们翩翩起舞，水晶酒杯碰撞的清脆声响与小提琴手悠扬的琴声相互映衬。他们几乎每一个人都打扮得体、着装精致，精神奕奕地站立在光可鉴人的大理石地面上，庆祝着一场他们自以为的伟大的胜利，却对那些沾满污秽、血肉模糊的惨剧视而不见，对那些临死前的惨烈哀鸣与悲恸哭泣无动于衷。还是那位依旧仁慈的主，睁开他那双悲悯依旧的眼睛，仅仅望了一眼，发出了一声宛如坠入深渊的叹息。  
格林德沃身着蓝灰色薄款羊毛呢制短夹克款礼服，搭配一件钉着暗金色金属扣的白色马甲，一个端正的领结恰到好处地将裁剪精良的白色衬衫归拢到位。这位尚且年轻的将官眼神犀利，身材修长，习惯将金发一丝不苟地向后梳理整齐，那副肃穆端庄的模样让他无法不在人群中脱颖而出。自从他迎娶了格鲁克家的独女后，对他示好的、阿谀奉承的人络绎不绝，他频频举起戴着白手套的右手中的红酒酒杯，与又一位问候者举杯相庆，他的面容上带着一成不变的事务性笑容，薄型的嘴唇里吐露出令人愉悦的道谢词，但是当他的眼神扫向一个靠近壁炉的角落时候，眼神中有股渗人的寒意渐渐升起，他微微地眯起眼角，双目犹如一只暗夜中发现猎物的凶兽般阴冷且躁动不安。  
一阵阵欢声笑语从壁炉边传来，让人很难不去投以注视，那是一群正当风华正茂的战斗机飞行员。他们都在这次“白色方案”行动中崭露头角，其中大部分人都得到了嘉奖，这样尚且略带青涩的年纪是很难喜怒不露于形色的。他们簇拥着中间的那位是一头红褐发色的青年，他显然被同伴们的喜悦感染，显得那样神采飞扬，他一次又一次与战友们举杯畅饮，两颊已显出酡红色来，显然微微有些醉了。只见他一边和同伴交谈，聊到兴奋处还会揽住隔壁的金发青年的肩膀，甚至有那么一两次将他的脑袋贴在隔壁金发同伴的肩膀上，用那双有些迷离的眼睛注视着对方的眼睛微笑起来。如果你是一位善于观察的有心人的话，你就会发现，那位金发青年看起来在与所有人谈笑风生，但他的目光始终都落在那位红发青年身上。  
宴会已过去大半时间，阿不思起身去盥洗室，他觉得自己确实今晚喝了太多的酒，脚步已有些凝滞。走出宴会大厅后的一阵冷风让他打了一个寒战，他缓缓地走到洗手台前，拧开黄铜水龙头，将一捧冰冷的水拍在自己的脸上，如此往复三次，在他起身的时候，有人在一旁递来一块叠地十分方正的手帕。阿不思来不及细想，他顺手接过手帕擦脸，正准备转身道谢，却瞧见格林德沃一脸阴郁地站在他面前。阿不思似乎并不觉得意外，他展颜一笑，将沾湿的手帕递还，用十分愉悦的口吻说道：“您真是贴心，少将阁下。”说完这句话，阿不思正准备走出盥洗室，一直不做声的格林德沃猛地拽起阿不思，将他强拉到最里面的隔间里，关上了门。  
隔间非常狭小，并不能容纳两个成年的男子，更何况还是高挑的男子。阿不思背靠着隔间木板，从下至上望着将他紧紧按住的格林德沃，他刚想启唇说些什么，格林德沃便狠狠地吻住了他。阿不思显然并不愿意接纳这个突如其来的唇齿缠绵，他推拒着面前男人的肩膀，想侧过脸去躲避这个吻，却发现对方执拗地追逐着他的双唇，阿不思发起狠来，咬了一口格林德沃的嘴唇，男人终于吃痛松开了自己。阿不思气喘吁吁地反诘道：“少将阁下，这种打招呼方式未免太失礼了吧？”“我还想做更失礼的事情呢，少尉阁下。”格林德沃有些咬牙切齿得回答道，他显然陷入一种无法自持的愤怒情绪里，他继续压低了声线说道：“我不记得有允许你在家里以外的地方饮酒，还有我警告过你，离弗里德里希家的小子远一点，你是都当作耳旁风吗？”阿不思依旧面露笑容，他不紧不慢地回答道：“你现在又成为我爸爸了吗？那么亲爱的爸爸，为什么我不能在外面喝酒呢？还是你只是喜欢我和你上床之前喝酒？我说的对吗？”格林德沃眼神愈加阴沉了，阿不思却似乎是视而不见地继续用轻松的口吻说道：“您不早些回去陪伴新婚妻子吗？格鲁克小姐真是善解人意，她在婚礼上嘱咐我记得常回去看望你们，爸爸。”语毕阿不思整了整被扯歪的衣领，从盥洗室隔间里走了出去。  
阿不思一直走到走廊尽头才停住脚步，他脸上洋溢的笑容消失殆尽，酒精的作用让他此刻头疼欲裂，他的两颊依然红润，漂亮的褐红色卷发有些乱了，一些发丝掉落下来遮住了他的那双迅速灰暗下去的眼眸。  
深夜，格林德沃才回到自宅里，他正在门厅里解下身着的薄呢制服时，玛丽迎上前来接过衣服将它挂在榉木衣帽架上，她望着格林德沃轻声地说道：“洗澡水已经放好了。”格林德沃点点头，玛丽突然发现格林德沃的嘴唇上破了一个口子，她疑惑地问道：“你的嘴唇怎么破了？”然后她自然而然地伸手去触碰格林德沃，貌似想确认伤口的严重程度，却被格林德沃用手掸开了，他的声音显得那样冰冷：“我没事。”他一眼也没有望向自己新婚妻子，然后头也不回地离开了。

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：维托尔德这一位波兰的书店老板曾在第19章开头出现过。  
> 注2：即奥斯维辛集中营，在克拉科夫市以西60公里处。  
> 注3：指克拉科夫市在二战时期的雅盖隆大学发生的反对纳粹的教授、学生被纳粹批捕杀害的历史事件。


End file.
